fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
Nonsensical NO.1
Nonsensical NO.1 (メチャクチャNO.1) is a gag manga series by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro. It was the successor feature to Circus Jinta in Adventure King magazine, running considerably longer and having been memorable enough to be revived for a second run. Overview This series revolves around a rather dumb young man named Bokeo, his super-smart cat Tora, and the situations that they get into. Fujio Pro describes Bokeo himself as being a predecessor to Bakabon, and that the series was the first work by Akatsuka to feature such a foolish protagonist (while it is said that the presence and popularity of Ichiro in Otasuke-kun paved the way to have a fool character as the spotlight). Akatsuka's Star System is used in the work, with other series' characters being involved in the plots as guest stars. In addition, an alien from the Rubber Planet named Nobiru resembles a prototypical Scatan of The Numbness of Scatan, which would launch in 1965 during the last portion of the first run. Much different prototypes of Bokeo and Tora appeared in the "Next Series Notice" seen in the December 1963 Adventure King issue, after the wrap-up of Jinta. Bokeo had not yet developed his foolish look and dressed in a ninja costume, while Tora had a much harsher, scruffier appearance and had no overbite. Characters Bokeo An incoherent, but leisurely and good-natured young man who is unable to really hate. His mouth can often change to different fun sorts of shapes (eg: arrows, stars) to represent how he is currently feeling. Early on, Bokeo is shown to wear pants beneath his kimono but his design evolves to where he doesn't use them (similar to how Bakabon would develop). Tora The pet cat. After an injection of medicine, he suddenly became able to speak the human language and could communicate with Bokeo. His amount of teeth can vary between two or three, depending where a chapter falls in the series (as reprints can often have these out of order). He is basically re-used as Pit/Chibira in the series Good Morning with Mi-tan, and vanishes from the 1967 relaunch due to this; Bokeo is shown searching for Tora in a chapter and wondering where could have disappeared off to. Amusingly, Bokeo also cameos in Mi-tan to react to Chibira going by in the street, but does not acknowledge the cat's identical appearance. Bokeo's Parents Bokeo's mother is encouraging and supportive of her son, while his father is often frustrated by his ridiculous behavior. Ichiro and Hatabō Bokeo's two friends, who are just about as dense as he is. Ichiro originates from the series Otasuke-kun, while Hatabō is from Osomatsu-kun. Serialization * Adventure King (Akita Shoten): January 1964 to December 1965. Also appeared in summer vacation issue for September 15, 1965. Second run serialized from January to September 1967, with New Years special for January 15 extra number. * Separate Edition Adventure King: December 15, 1967 In all, there should be at least 36 chapters between runs. Reprints * Tokyo Top Publishing: 3 volume kashihon (1965) * Akita Shoten: "Sunday Comics", 1 volume (1968) * Futabasha: 2 volumes (1976) * Shogakukan: The Futabasha volumes are reprinted as part of the "Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works" DVD-ROM set released in 2002 There has yet to be a full individual reprint of the series in recent years, or an eBook release. References External Links Category:1960s works Category:Gag works Category:Manga Category:Works serialized in Adventure King